Uguu Wa
Uguu Ponikotsuki Masada Wa, or for short just Uguu Wa, is an Annoyloid conceptualized and made by Kellay. She is meant to represent, and make fun of anons on the Yume Nikki board Uboachan, especially on the /fg/ board, where anons often shun poorly-made fangames. Design Uguu's design makes fun of many fangame prontagonists' garb, usually the generic colored sweater with random symbols on it (no Homestuck reference intended) and skirt/pants and brown shoes. Mirroring that she is based on Poniko, she wears a vomit green jumpsuit with much longer sleeves, parodying Poniko, and dark rose boots. She has the 'Mado' pattern embroidered on the elbows of her suit. She has a red Zelda-style eye pattern on the back of her suit, parodying Me (not the pronoun). Her hairstyle resembles Poniko, but dyed dark brown 'becuz brwon iz goffik'. Her design parodies Mituna Captor, minus the helmet. Personality Like the average /fg/ anon, she shuns a plethora of Yume Nikki FGs, including popular greatly-coded ones such as Fleshchild and .flow. Mirroring the trait of some anons, she bashes and shuns anyone who thinks that Ib is a fangame. She mostly communicates with reaction GIFs, like how Uboachan users reply to sagethreads. Biography She is based on Uboachan's /fg/ anons, who dislike and shun fangames and their creators with sarcasm and slander. Akemiya, a visitor and daily poster of /fg/, notices this and decided to make fun of them in the form of Uguu, or Uguutsuki. Voice configuration None yet. Kagamine Rin POWER is the base for her pending voice. Notable media None yet, but parodies are being written. Concept songs are UFO Magnet (a duet between Uguu and Masada and a parody of Magnet), Declare War on All F@NG@MES (a parody of Declare War on All VOC@LOID) and Rotten Viscera and Fangames (a parody of Rotten Heresy and Chocolate) Additional info Relationships Yume Nikki and related games Madotsuki (Maddy) - Uguu looks up to Mado as her 'TOTAL AWSUM WAIFU!!!!!!'. Ironically, Uguu loves Masada '20% moar dan dat madotuki crud' Seccom Masada-sensei - Uguu LOVES MASADA SO MUCH that she even LIVES in his UFO and watches him sleeping. She ever slept with Masada and got hit by Mado in the face with her knife. She is so addicted to Masada so much that she has naked pics of him in her room. Poniko - Uguu sees Poniko as her rival for some reason. Me (not the pronoun) - She sees Me as her '5EVUR SEMPAI DES', parodying that Me is a preferred game between /fg/ anons. The Fleshchildren (Visi/Vice) - Uguu hates them because of reasons. Undisclosed reasons. Sabitsuki - Sabi is a friendly rival according to Uguu, because her games are 'SO BLOODY N VICSCEREL AND STUFF BUT CLICHE!!!' Eun Utai - She seems to be friends with Eun and other NK characters, again parodying the anons' behavior. Vocaloid Hatsune Miku - Senpai. Annoyloid Kagami Kawaiine - Fellow Annoyloid along with Nowaru. Nowāru Burakku Hāto - She is her 'BEST SEMPAI EVUR', according to Uguu. Ecchiko - 'SHE LOOKS LIKE MEGURINAY LOOKA!!' Ex-waifu. PeeU - She shares the same hobbies with her. Mitchelle Ashley Tyler Merome - Friends and sometimes rivals. She thinks that Mitch is her waifu, like Uguu thinks Masada (will be) her waifu. Appearances None yet. Trivia *Uguu is Akemiya's first of her wave of 'Craploids', which make fun of some fanbases. **Concepted Fanloids in the series are Vannie Felix Schweetz Calhoun (based on the Wreck-It Ralph fanbase and non-canon recolors) and Mitchelle Ashley Tyler Merome (based on the Team Crafted fanbase and major drama, including the Mashley/Mitchley ship) *In contrast of the two Fanloids above, their names are all made up of four terms from each fandom. *She hates the game Ib, mirroring the anons' behavior. *She enjoys watching 'butthurt devs failing at vidya gaem develops' External links */fg/ board */fag/ board, where Uguu is partially based off. Category:Female Category:Fanloid Category:Voice from Kagamine Rin Category:Original Category:Characters by Kellysinaga Category:Annoyloid